


FTMIMY Time Stamp Pt. 2

by stainedcoffeecups



Series: Everything Changed Series [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Family Fluff, Larry!Parents, M/M, if you blink you miss it, teensy teensy bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainedcoffeecups/pseuds/stainedcoffeecups
Summary: Hi Friends!!this is a direct continuation from "FTMIMY Timestamp".I've had this idea in my head for a while and I was just recently able to sit down and actually write it all out.Happy Reading! xx





	FTMIMY Time Stamp Pt. 2

“Freddie love, it’s time to wake up. You’ve got to get ready for school.” Louis said quietly, slowly rubbing his teenage son’s back to gently pull him from his slumber. “Pops is getting started on breakfast.” He said after a few moments in an attempt to make the thought of leaving a warm bed more appealing.

It was the third week of December, which meant all the kids had school today and then it was Christmas break, one whole month off. More time for family and friends - it was Louis’ favorite time of the year.

He glanced over to the windows, where he had opened the shades frowning slightly at the rain already pelting down in icy sheets at the early hour. He didn’t blame any of the kids for wanting to stay in bed when they were going to have to go out and face the cold, icy winds in just about an hour.

“W’as he makin?” Freddie mumbled, subtly moving closer to the warmth of his father all the while nudging his arm slightly so he would continue the motion of his hand going up and down his back.

“French toast,” Louis smiled leaning down to kiss Freddie’s unruly hair. “C’mon, I’ve got all your uniforms in the dryer so after breakfast you can put them on and be all cozy.”

“I bet that was Papa’s idea.” Freddie smirked, finally pushing himself up onto his elbows so he could reach over and turn his alarm off, before it had a chance to.

Louis threw his head back and laughed, shaking his head fondly at his son. He stood up from where he had been sitting on the edge of his bed and grabbed the mug off Freddie’s side table, which undoubtedly held his nightly bedtime tea the previous night, “You got that right, babe.” He chuckled as he walked out the room to go make sure the other two were getting up as well.

~

When Freddie finally made it into the kitchen ten minutes later, he immediately walked over into his Papa’s opened arms snuggling into his throat for a few seconds.

“Morning, monkey. Sleep well?” Harry asked pressing a kiss to his temple as he gave him a small squeeze. When they separated he passed over the plate he had made for his son as well as a mug of tea.

“Mhm,” Freddie hummed, walking over to the table to sit between his siblings, tucking his feet up underneath his legs on the chair so they weren’t resting on the cold kitchen floor. “I kept feeling like there was a draft though during the night, it was really cold.” He said before gulping down some tea, sighing when his insides felt warm.

Harry frowned, checking to make sure the french toast he was making for Louis wouldn’t burn before walking over to the table and feeling Freddie’s forehead. “I’ll check to make sure all your windows are locked today, okay? You should have woken me up last night.” He frowned, feeling awful at the thought of his son being uncomfortable all night.

 

Breakfast carried on as normal, with little chatter amongst the kids since everyone was trying to wake up still. Once Louis had come down with his designated ‘meetings’ suit all done up the atmosphere brightened up a little bit.

“Who are you getting to meet today, Daddy?” Addie asked munching on her last little bit of bacon, smiling when Louis leaned down to kiss her forehead.

“Uncle Li and I are meeting with Little Mix girls to plan their next tour schedule, I’ve got to look smart for when all the fancy lawyers come in.” He explained, running his palms down the front of his suit to smooth out non-existent wrinkles

“Oh! Can me and my friends go to a show again?” She asked brightening up at the name of her favorite band, her eyes crinkling with her smile when she saw her father nod in agreement.

“You look very handsome, love.” Harry smiled passing off his thermos of tea to take for his drive to London. With his hands now free, Harry ran his fingers through his husbands quiff getting it just the way he knew he liked it.

“Thanks babe.” Louis smiled leaning forward to press a kiss to the younger lad’s lips, rolling his eyes playfully when all his kids groaned.

~

“Freddie are you sure she wouldn’t forget about assigning a quiz.” George asked, slipping on his school shoes, slinging his rucksack over his shoulder.

“George, I already told you, Mrs. Connelly never forgets-”

“Freddie, can you come here for a minute?” Harry called out from the kitchen, effectively silencing his two son’s bickering.

Freddie let his bag slip off his shoulder and back onto the floor by the door, before walking back towards the kitchen. “What’s up?” He asked glancing around thinking he may have left his lunch bag on the counter again. At least this time it was noticed before he got to school.

“I just wanted to remind you that Briana is going to be heading up to Plymouth to her mum’s for the holidays. If you wanted to try and reschedule your dinner with her, it should probably happen before the end of the week.” Harry explained from his spot at the kitchen table, getting up to turn the kettle back on for another cuppa.

“Oh, um...yeah I guess-”

“Freddie, I’m not forcing you to do anything. I just know how much fun you used to have in the past going out with her, and I know she really enjoys those nights too. You’re not replacing me, or hurting my feelings by having a relationship with her, love.” Harry said soothingly, not wanting the teenager to get worked up about it. “And I definitely do not love you any less because you decide to go out with her, if anything, it makes me love you even more.” He walked forward and pulled his son into his chest for another tight hug. “Just think about it yeah? You don’t have to decide anything now - I just wouldn’t want you to regret not going once she’s gone back to LA.”

“Yeah I’ll think about it. Love you Papa.” Freddie said quietly pressing against his father for as long as he could until he heard his dad calling that it was time to go.

“Love you more, monkey. Have a good day at school.” Harry smiled, following behind his eldest son so he could say goodbye to the other two.

~

It seemed like the house had only been quiet for one hour when Harry heard the front door burst open as his kids ran in from school. Thankfully, it wasn’t his day for the carpool so he was able to get more things done around the house. His and Louis’ sheets were freshly changed under their made bed, he found the issue with Freddie’s window and finally stopped that awful draft from coming in, all the laundry was up to date - folded and waiting to be put away on the correct beds, and the gingerbread cookies were cooling on the stove so their tradition could take place tonight after supper.

Every year, on the last day of school before winter hols, Harry and the kids all decorate gingerbread men to help get themselves in the Christmas spirit.

“It smells heavenly in here!” Addison shouted, earning a loud cackle from her father where he was still sitting on the couch sipping at his afternoon tea.

“Thank you love.” He smiled, pressing a kiss to her cheek when she snuggled up next to him.

“Hi Papa. Dad’s not home yet?” George asked, walking into the room with a bottle of water and going to his corner of the couch grabbing his favorite blanket to cover his lap with.

“Not yet, love. He’s having a late night tonight, so I was thinking we could order in some take-away for supper.” He said, as Freddie joined them already changed into his sweats.

“Ooh, can we get some Indian? I could go for a curry.” George said thoughtfully, snagging the remote off the coffee table to flick through all the channels settling on ‘Frozen’, knowing his little sister absolutely loved it.

“That’s fine with me.” Harry said nodding in agreement, “Addie? Freddie? You two okay with Indian?” he asked grabbing his phone off the arm of the couch to send a text to the older lad, asking him if he wanted anything for later.

Addie nodded her head, already completely entranced in the movie even though she’s seen it just about a million times. He glanced over at his eldest son and reached out his foot to nudge his, after noticing he was completely distracted with his phone.

“Um,” Freddie said biting his lip, reading whatever was on the screen for a few more seconds before glancing up at his father. “I texted Briana during free period today. Would it be okay if I went out with her tonight?” He asked shyly, feeling his cheeks heat up when he saw his brother looking over at him.

“Oh! Of course,” Harry said quickly, nodding his head as he felt his heart burst with happiness for his son, feeling exceptionally proud of him in that very moment. “We can do the cookies once you get back, or even tomorrow morning so you won’t feel too rushed.”

Freddie let out a sigh of relief nodding his head in agreement, quickly typing away on his phone to let Briana know that tonight would work fine. “Is she picking you up love?”

“Yeah, she said she has something to finish up with at the London fashion office, but then she would head straight here to get me. Probably around half past five.”

Harry nodded in agreement, glancing at the clock to see that it was only a little after three. “Should I go put the kettle on? Or are we feeling some hot chocolate?” He asked easing himself out from underneath his daughter, rising to his feet while a few satisfying pops came from his back, smiling at the chorus of ‘tea’ that answered him.

~

At five fifteen, a soft knock sounded at the door only catching Harry’s attention because he had been on his way back to the family room from the kitchen. “Freddie I think she’s here!” He called upstairs to where his son was getting dressed after taking a shower. He quickly hurried over to the door and pulled it open smiling wide at Briana. “Bri!” He practically yelled, pulling the blonde into his chest for a tight hug.

“Oi, I was just here for dinner last week!” She huffed playfully, circling her arms around the taller lads waist to return the hug. “Is Freddie ready?” She asked smiling once they had pulled away.

“Yeah just about, he should be down any minute. I sent him back upstairs to blow-dry his hair, last thing we need is a sick child on Christmas.” He explained, just as he heard footsteps on the stairs.

“Hi babe, you ready to head out?” Briana asked, not moving to initiate a hug. After Freddie had confessed to Harry why he had been so upset and rude to her, Louis called her the following day to explain. Of course her feelings were a little bit hurt, but she knew that he had to be the one to set the pace with her. Although, she didn't have to worry because he came right up to her wrapping his arms around her neck in a brief, but tight hug.

“Don't keep him out too late, Bri.” Harry said jokingly, not so subtly slipping a few notes into Freddie's coat pocket which made both Freddie and Briana playfully roll their eyes.

~

It was halfway through dinner and Briana could not keep the smile off her face. All her fears about the conversation being awkward or stilted went right out the window the minute they piled into her car. They talked about school, his football team, his ‘not-date’ with Nicolette which would take place over winter break. She was loving everything, this was the one night she looked forward to all year long.

“How was your meal?” She asked, motioning to his empty plate. They had come to Freddie’s favorite restaurant , Bill’s.

“I've never had the fried egg and steak before, but it was super good.” Freddie said, leaning back and patting his slightly distended stomach. “I don't think I can do dessert though.” He said sheepishly, blushing when Briana laughed.

“That's alright, I was actually thinking we could do something afterwards.” She explained, draining the last of her wine before reaching into her bag to grab the envelope when she saw Freddie's raised eyebrow. “If you still want to walk through the town square though and look at all the Christmas lights, then that’s completely fine. My friend at work was going to toss them, so I just figured I would take them just in case.”

Freddie’s brows furrowed as he took the envelope from her hands, a little confused as to what it could be. But when he pulled out the two tickets his jaw dropped. “Of course I want to go!” He said excitedly, gripping the tickets to see Harry Potter and the Cursed Child tightly as if someone might come and take them away from him. “What time does it start? Are we going to be late?” he asked practically vibrating in his seat.

Briana smiled, and waved over their waiter handing him her credit card to pay for their bill. “Not if we leave within the next few minutes. It’s only a five minute walk down the road.” She explained, feeling so incredibly happy to see him so happy. “We can get some hot chocolate on the way if you’d like.”

They found the theater easily enough, gripping their hot chocolates and sharing a packet of Maltesers while they were waiting for the house lights to dim. They were enjoying each other's company, not feeling the need to talk when all of a sudden someone to their left yelled “Freddie!”

Freddie startled slightly, whipping his head to the sound of his name smiling when he saw his best friend Jack waving frantically from the aisle. “Hey mate!” he called mindful of the other people sitting around him.

“Fancy seeing you here!” Jack laughed, smiling at Briana politely even though he wasn’t quite sure who she was. He figured though it must have been one of his friends aunts, since he had loads of them and most of them were blonde.

“Oh...Jack,” Freddie said sensing his friend’s subtle confusion, “This is my mum, Briana. Briana this is my friend Jack. He’s my best mate.” He said blushing slightly when he saw the shock on her face, but thankfully the lights dimmed signalling the start of the play.

~

Briana pulled up in front of the Tomlinson home two hours later, smiling softly at the sight of Harry and Louis tidying the kitchen through the window. She put the car in park and leaned back looking over at Freddie with a soft smile. “Thank you so much for changing your mind, I had a really good time.” she said, reaching over to give the top of his hand a gentle squeeze.

Freddie smiled and turned to look at her. “Thanks for still giving me a chance after I was a royal brat to you.” He said sheepishly, ducking his head for a moment, before feeling brave enough to look up at her a few moments later. “Can I ask you something?” He asked, biting his lip when she immediately nodded. “Was it okay that I called you that?” _That I called you my mum._

“Oh Freddie,” She said, reaching over to cup his cheek gently forcing him to look at her. “Of course that was okay. But whatever you call me, whether you decide to call me mum, or Auntie like George and Addie, or even just Briana, I will always just be so incredibly grateful that I get to be apart of your life and watch you grow up.” She said, feeling tears start forming in her eyes but she did her best to keep them in. “You know, when I found out I was pregnant I completely panicked - I was twenty three, fresh out of uni I still felt like a kid myself.” She said laughing softly, shaking her head slightly. “I was so scared, I didn’t want to fail this little baby,who would have depended on me so much. And throughout the whole thing I was just so grateful that I went through it with your Dad. I knew that even if I failed you, he would never let you down, and you would have an amazing life with him. I was always afraid that as you grew up and became more aware of the situation, you would resent me - that you would feel like I didn’t love you. But I love you so much, and I’m so happy you’ve been given this incredible family to grow up in and love you the way that you deserve.” She said motioning to where Harry and Louis were dancing around in the kitchen, big smiles on both their faces.

“Hey you’re apart of my family too, you’re still important to me.” He said slowly, trying to gather his thoughts. “I’m so grateful for you, because what you did must have taken a lot - you’re one of the bravest people I know. It just sucks that you live so far away and we only get to see each other one a year.” He said, softly turning his hand over to grasp hers tightly. They smiled at each other for a moment, just enjoying each others company when a knock came on the driver’s side window, causing the two of them to jump out of their skin.

“What are you two doing out here!? Come inside for some tea!” Louis yelled through the glass before turning and running up back into the warm house, using what looked like Addison’s slippers on his feet.

“Oh love,” Briana laughed while taking the keys out of the ignition. “Thank the lord, that Harry took part in raising you.”

~

It was a few hours later, Freddie had retired to his room after the first round of tea because he had been exhausted after the long day at school and then staying out late.

“He called me mum.” Briana said quietly, playing with the tag of her teabag. She looked up and saw both men’s confused expressions, “At the theater we saw one of his friends and he introduced me as his mum.” She explained, feeling warm and tingly all over again.

“Oh babe,” Louis smiled at her, reaching over to gently squeeze her knee.

“I’m uh, I think I’m going to be moving back to England.” She said abruptly sitting up straight and looking at the two of them as if she was asking permission. “My company is up and running, old enough that I don’t have to be there constantly throughout the year. My family is here though. And I’m so sick of missing everything.” She explained, playing with a rip in her jeans.

“Oh babe, Freddie would love that. Hell we all would, having you close would be so nice!” Harry said smiling, adjusting himself so he was facing her more.

“I just don’t want him to feel like he has to spend more time with me. Of course I’d love that but it’s going to be on his terms, like it has always been. I hated practically being a day behind you guys.”

“Babe, I think you’re overthinking it a bit. Just having you in the same time zone is going to mean so much to him. And I’m sure Adds will love another girl to include on their spa trips.” Louis joked, relaxing slightly when he saw Briana laugh.

“I’m going back for the first few weeks in the new year, just to pack up my office and make sure everyone knows what they’re doing, but I’ve already found an incredible flat in London right near the London office... so by Freddie’s birthday I’ll hopefully be all settled.” She explained, relaxing back into the couch a little bit easier now that everything was off her chest.

~

“Bri, wake up.”

Briana woke up with a start, looking around the dark living room in confusion until her eyes focused on Harry. “We fell asleep,” He explained helping her stand up and wrapping a steadying arm around her waist.”Lou’s making up the guest bedroom for you, it’s too late to drive.”

Without any complaints, Briana let herself be led down the hallway accepting the sweats that Louis handed off to her, only having enough energy to change before she collapsed onto the bed. Asleep before she even hit the pillow.

The smell of scrambled eggs is what woke up the Tomlinson children the next morning.

Walking into the kitchen and seeing their dads and Briana sitting at the table together wasn’t so much of a shock but it was a happy surprise. “Auntie!” Addison yelled running over and hugging her tight before taking her rightful seat.

“Hi Auntie.” George hummed, much more calm than his younger sister. He still however, walked over and kissed her cheek before taking his seat.

Freddie, the child who struggled the most in the mornings sat down next to Louis, practically on top of him, burying his face into his neck and going limp against him. “You know babe, you can always roll over when you wake up, since it seems like you need a few more hours of sleep.” Louis chuckled, wrapping an arm around his son hugging his body close.

“Don’t want to miss anything.” He mumbled into Louis’ throat, earning a laugh from both his parents.

“You my love, have not changed one bit since you were a baby.” Harry laughed, thinking back to all the times when Freddie was a little boy, fighting his naps for hours on end because he thought something exciting would happen the minute he fell asleep.

Freddie blushed and playfully pushed both his father’s off of him where they were both trying to press smacking kisses to his cheek.

When Briana announced her news to the kids a few hours later, nobody was prepared for the reactions. Addie of course was bouncing off the walls with all the excitement coursing through her little body. George, however polite, really didn’t mind it either way. But Freddie, Freddie broke down in tears, jumping up and engulfing Briana in tight hug.

“You don’t have to do this for me,” He said shakily into her neck, tightening his hold on her. “I know how much you love it there, please don’t move back just because of me.”

“Sweetheart,” Briana said soothingly, running her fingers through his hair to try and calm him down. “This is where I want to be, yeah? I’ve missed out on too much. And I miss my mum, I didn’t like being so far away from her for so long. From all of you guys, really.” She explained quietly. “Are you okay with this, though? I don’t want to do anything to make you feel uncomfortable.”

Freddie took a deep breath, pulling away slightly so he could look at her. “I feel complete.” he said quietly, like he was still trying to fully work it out for himself.

Harry grinned from where he and Louis were watching the scene unfold on the couch, before jumping up and throwing his arms around the two of them. “One big happy family!” He yelled, pulling his two younger kids into the hug even as they were trying to run away, giggling louder when he felt Louis press against his back gripping their squirming kids with him so they couldn’t get away regardless of their protesting.

“You better get used to this Briana! You’re stuck with all of us now!” He yelled from somewhere behind Harry’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry,” She giggled, stretching her arms to accommodate Addison now pressed up against her and Freddie, “There’s nothing you can do to scare me away now.”

George muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, “Dear God, don’t challenge him!” but it was too muffled against Harry’s collarbone to really be discernable. It still however caused Louis to shout an indignant squawk, which led to Harry cackling and nearly toppling over the group.

“It’s not too late to run away you know, they only get louder.” Addison joked smiling at both her oldest brother and Briana from where she was pressed between the two.

Briana smiled down at her, tightening her grip on her little waist. “Babe, nothing they do will scare me away, I’m right where I want to be.”

Freddie smiled so big he was sure that his cheeks were going to rip up to his ears. But that didn’t matter in the slightest because it was finally happening, his family, however un-conventional, finally felt complete.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://stainedcoffee-cups.tumblr.com/)


End file.
